


109. Marking Sam

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [109]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	109. Marking Sam

_**Ryan Kwanten puts his marks on Sam Worthington**_  
[current; takes place a few days after [Ryan convinces Sam he doesn't need to be coddled anymore](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/13119.html)]

 

Being home is awesome. Time off, no filming to worry about, full use of the playroom... Ryan fingers the leather cuff, attached already by its short chain to a D-ring on the solid bedframe. Vague uncertainty floats through his mind - is this too much? Is he trying to switch too hard with Sam? - as he waits for his lover. And he decides that he'll let Sam make the call: he'll lay out the details of what he wants, and then his Sir can decide whether this is good for them.

"You ready for me?" Sam says, poking his head through the playroom door after what he judges is a suitable time.

"Yeah," Ryan calls over his shoulder, then turns to face his lover. "Yes, Sir," he amends. Then he grins. "You sure you're ready for me?"

"I hope so," Sam says, grinning back as he steps into the room, his eyes going to the bed and the restraints. "I see you have big plans..."

"Yes." Ryan nods and swallows hard, then gestures at the cuffs. "Bound at all four points. And a cock ring," he says, hoping he doesn't sound as shit-terrified as he's starting to feel. "I mean, if that's okay with you, Sir." He's bound Sam before. And he's stopped him from coming before. But he's pretty sure that he's never combined the two -- certainly not like this, anyway.

Sam nods. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" he says, interested in seeing how it all plays out.

"Okay." Ryan gives him a crooked smile. "Get naked?" It takes effort to hold back the 'please,' and that's really not where his head needs to be right now.

Grinning, Sam tugs his t-shirt over his head and drops his shorts to the floor, kicking both into a pile to one side of the door. "On my back, I assume?"

"Yes, please." _Fuck_. It just slips out. Ryan frowns in frustration even as he drinks in the sight of his lover naked. "Just, um. Tell me if it's too tight or whatever." It won't be too tight; he's too careful for that. He's just so fucking nervous that he doesn't even know what to say.

Sam stretches out on the bed, spreading his arms and legs for Ryan to restrain him. He can tell Ryan's nervous about doing this but he doesn't know whether it's better to say something or pretend he doesn't notice. For the moment, he chooses the latter.

Ryan buckles the leather cuffs around Sam's wrists, leaning over the bed. Then he moves down to his lover's ankles with a trail of his fingertips along Sam's thigh. That done, he steps back and peels off his shorts, kicking them carelessly away. He leaves the cock ring for now, preferring instead to prowl up the length of Sam's body and rub against him, kissing his lover deeply.

Having Ryan rub against him like that and knowing there's nothing he can do about it? Sam groans raggedly, pushing his hips up to meet Ryan's, searching for more friction as he licks into Ryan's mouth. God. "You're gonna drive me mad before you're done, aren't you?"

"Fringe benefit," Ryan whispers with a smile. He settles into the cradle of Sam's hips and rocks against him, his cock rapidly swelling. Taking his time, he kisses along the line of Sam's jaw, licking here and there. Tasting. Brushing his lips over the vulnerable flesh of Sam's throat then going back for more, sucking lightly.

Oh god. Sam groans again, already pulling lightly at the restraints, his cock throbbing hard against Ryan's.

That groan twists Ryan up inside, and he inhales sharply, trying to steady himself. He carefully chooses the spot for his first mark, lingering over Sam's neck. He begins to suck, drawing warm flesh into his mouth. Gradually he increases the pressure until he bites down.

Fuck. Sam cries out, his cock jerking sharply with the bite. Head tilted against his shoulder, he keeps his throat on offer, refusing to pull away.

"Fuck, yes," Ryan moans. He licks the bruise, then moves a finger's width away and bites down again, harder this time. Not brutally yet, though -- he's just getting started.

Sam groans and presses his mouth against his arm, feeling his cock throb and his control already starting to slip. "Thought you were gonna give me a cock ring?"

"Wanted you ready first," Ryan murmurs, smiling against his lover's damp skin. "Are you asking me for one?" Fuck, he loves being on top sometimes. Sam just makes it so damn much fun.

"Yeah, unless you're gonna let me come whenever," Sam says with a grin.

"Nah. But you can beg me and try to change my mind if you want." Ryan's full-on grinning when he kneels up between Sam's thighs. The cock ring is a simple leather one, and he leans down and licks Sam's balls before snapping it on. Then he stretches out again, licking down his lover's chest until he latches onto a nipple.

Sam groans. Fuck. Ryan can play him like he plays his piano. "You expect me to beg?" he teases, when he's sure he can keep his voice steady.

"I expect you to suffer beautifully for me," Ryan answers. Then a wicked grin flashes across his face. "I'm kind of hoping for the begging, though." He bites down.

"Oh, fuck." Sam shudders under Ryan's teeth, his cock jerking against the ring as his limbs tug instinctively at the restraints.

That shudder is an absolute aphrodisiac. Ryan moves his mouth just to the side of Sam's nipple and sucks a fresh bruise to the surface. Then another. And another.

It's such a slow tease, such a building torment. Sam closes his eyes and just _feels_ , soft whimpers and groans spilling from his lips as his cock jerks again and again, unable to do anything more.

Slowly Ryan works his way down his lover's chest, littering smooth skin with livid bruises. Only two on Sam's belly, and then Ryan pushes Sam's right knee up so he can lick along his inner thigh. "You ready for this?" he asks, looking up the length of his lover's body with a smile.

Sam opens his eyes to see Ryan smiling up at him and just shakes his head. He must have been fucking crazy to agree to this. Especially with a lover like Ryan. "As ready as I'm ever gonna be," he says, closing his eyes again, unable to keep from tensing at what's to come.

Ryan's grin turns wolfish. He's not going to go for Sam's cock. Yet. He turns his head and sinks his teeth into the tender flesh of Sam's thigh.

"Fuck!" Sam yells before gritting his teeth and breathing through his nose. Fuckfuckfuck. It's a good thing Ryan has him tied down because otherwise Sam's not sure he'd still be on the bed. _Holy fuck, that hurts._

With a moan Ryan sucks at the mark, sharp angry imprint of his teeth. He's never considered himself a sadist. But when it's Sam... _Fuck_. He needs to possess him like he needs to breathe. "One more," he whispers, warning his lover before he places a matching bite on Sam's other thigh.

Sam just yells this time. The wordless sound filling the room as he twists and strains against his restraints. Godfuckingdamnit. Breathing through the pain and whimpering softly as it slowly dulls again.

"Fuck," Ryan whispers, and he needs to take a moment to reach down and lock his fist around his erection, trying to back off from the brittle edge of climax. Then he starts to lick hungrily at Sam's cock, laving the head with attention, circling the crown with his tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Sam whispers, moaning softly, his body and brain confused by the pleasure.

 _Mine. Mine. Mine._ The word pulses in Ryan's mind. He begins to suck Sam's cock, slowly taking him in. Still gentle, now. Just loving, worshiping. He slowly bobs his head, swallowing his lover again and again.

"Oh, fuck," Sam moans again, squirming against the mattress. "Feels so good," he groans, hips moving, the pain forgotten completely.

Ryan couldn't agree more. He starts to up the pressure, scraping his teeth slightly as he sucks harder, root to tip and then back again. He keeps it up for long minutes, lifting a hand to cup and tug at Sam's balls as well. Then finally he pulls off, lips wet when he fastens his mouth to the base of Sam's cock and sucks a claiming bruise into existence.

Curses spilling from his lips, Sam's whole body tenses, his balls drawing up tight, his orgasm right fucking there. Only not. The cock ring holding everything back. "Oh, god, fuck..."

With a moan Ryan shifts and makes another mark. And then another, switching sides. And then - _god_ \- another. Until he's so fucking dangerously on the verge that he has to pull back. He rises over his lover, guiding Sam's cock to his hole and taking him inside in one deep push.

Pulling at his cuffs, Sam thrusts up hard, crying out at the tight clenching heat suddenly surrounding him. "Please... fuck..." he begs.

That plea goes straight to Ryan's cock and he whimpers, clawing at his self-control. "Please," he gasps, dropping forward to brace his hands against the bed, riding his lover at a wild pace. "Please let me come with you, Sir!"

Sam nods, so far beyond holding out it's not even funny. "Yeah, just, fuck, please, take it off..."

Pushing himself up, Ryan reaches down and unsnaps the cock ring, tossing it away when he rises on Sam's cock. And that's fucking it. He shouts and shudders, coming so hard it nearly blinds him.

Sam cries out, arching off the bed, his orgasm slamming into him so violently he'd swear he's going to break something.

Christ -- Ryan damn near gets bucked off. He collapses against his lover, breathing hard. Dragging his head up, he licks sweat from Sam's neck, not ready to move off him just yet.

Panting heavily, Sam just lies there. Brain and body too scrambled to do anything for a long moment before he swallows hard and turns his head towards Ryan. "Kiss me."

Sighing softly with pleasure, Ryan does. He licks languorously into Sam's mouth, tasting him. Drowning in him.

"I love you so much," Sam whispers, wishing his hands were free, that he could hold Ryan, pull him closer still.

Grinning, Ryan nuzzles Sam's jaw. "Love you more," he murmurs. Forcing himself, he manages to sit up. He eases off of Sam's cock and then makes quick work of unbuckling the cuffs, both wrists and ankles. He should get up and grab a wet washcloth and clean his lover up, he knows. But he doesn't. Can't. He has to lie down again, circling his arms around Sam and snuggling against him.

"You're a pretty damn good switch," Sam murmurs, not entirely sure the words are coherent with how fucking tired he feels.

Lifting his head, Ryan looks at Sam in surprise. But then he shrugs it off and settles in once again, his lips pressed to Sam's throat. "Sleep now?" he whispers, reaching to grab the blanket and drag it over them. He'll clean up everything later.  



End file.
